


Rejected

by goldenrazzmatazz



Series: Imagine Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenrazzmatazz/pseuds/goldenrazzmatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Dean finding out you have feelings for him, but he doesn't feel the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejected

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is one of my reader-inserts, which I originally posted on supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com . I'm reposted all my reader-inserts on my Ao3, to keep them all together. Thank you for reading. If you have any input, please put it in the comments :)

You had always had one rule when it came to hunting. Well, okay, you had a lot of rules that regarded hunting, but you had one rule that applied to the relations you kept with other hunters. Love was a no-go. Which had never been a problem for you.

Until you met the one and only, Dean Winchester.

 

You had met the Winchesters a few months ago on what you thought would be a routine salt and burn in Minnesota, but which had turned out to be a witch clan summoning a spirit to do their dirty work. You were a pretty tough hunter, but when you arrived at the cemetery expecting one ghost, and ended up against four witches, you thought you were a goner.

And you would have been a goner if it wasn’t for the green eyed, short haired beauty that had burst through the door near moments before the head witch was going to use your blood as a sacrifice. Dean and Sam had managed to stop the witches before they did any more damaged-and save you in the process.

Fast forward about six months and here you were, sitting in the back seat of the Impala beside Castiel as Dean sped down the highway towards the bunker. You had wanted shotgun, but unfortunately Sam had called it seconds before you had. 

“So, how much longer until we get back?” You questioned, leaning forward to talk to the brothers.

“We’ve got another,” Sam checked the GPS on his phone, “Five hours to go. Dean, do you want someone else to drive?”

“Nobody else is touching my baby, none of you can drive her the way I can,” Dean joked and you let a small laugh escape your lips, leaning towards the elder Winchester brother.

“Dean, it is unwise of you to drive for another five hours straight. Perhaps you should stop at a motel before it gets dark, so you three can rest.” Castiel suggested from beside you.

You fought the urge to roll your eyes. It wasn’t that you disliked the angel, but you noticed more and more how he would stare at Dean with those icy blue eyes, and you were getting more and more irritated.

You knew Dean wasn’t gay. Dean was as straight as a board, and even if he was gay he wouldn’t go for someone like Castiel. Castiel was plain, he was boring. He always spoke with that gruff voice, and never seemed to have any emotion in it. Or, maybe he just never had any emotion when he talked to you. You and Castiel never had any conversations outside of hunting, and he usually paid no attention to you if Dean was in the room.

“I think Cas is right, Dean. You can’t drive that long.” Sam nodded, “I think there’s a motel up the road.”

“Fine, whatever. If that helps you girls sleep,” Dean said, looking in the rear view mirror, winking. He hadn’t seemed to meet your eyes, but you knew he was driving and couldn’t put that much effort into something like that. Even if it wasn’t the most romantic gesture, your heart still skipped a beat and you felt a grin spread over your face, until you heard Castiel’s gruff voice.

“Dean, I didn’t understand the gesture you just made at me.” Tilting his head to the side. Oh god, Castiel thought that the wink was for him. Oh God, that’s gotta be embarrassing.

“Well, um. What gesture?” Dean tensed, attempting to sound confused, and you saw him look back at Cas, giving him a ‘drop it’ look.

“You closed one eye. I believe you humans call it, a wink?” Cas asked, squinting at Dean, and you watched as Sam gave his brother a shocked look “I don’t believe I-” 

“He was winking at me, Cas,” you throw in loudly, and you see Dean relax instantly. Sam looks at you for a second, then at Castiel before shrugging and sitting back in his seat.

“Yeah, I was winking at (y/n).” Dean said, cautiously. You let out a small smile and layed back in your seat, satisfied. Maybe it wasn’t that mature to feel happy that you were closer to Dean than the angel was, but there were very few victories in this world, and you wanted to celebrate every one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time you finally managed to get into the hotel, you were exhausted. You almost always fell asleep in the car, and it was getting dark out. Since there were four of you (even if Castiel didn’t sleep, he still needed a place to stay for the evening), Sam had opted that you get two rooms, which you were fine with. All the more time with Dean. 

As the four of you were grabbing some things from the Impala, you claimed you needed to talk to Dean, if that was okay with everyone else. Dean looked a bit worried for a moment, his eyes flashing to Castiel, but he agreed. Sam looked at the two of you, murmuring something about being a third wheel before grabbing his stuff and walking away. You watched Castiel shoot Dean a sad look, but you didn’t really care; all was fair in love and war.

“What was it that you wanted to go over with me, (y/n)?” Dean asked a few minutes later as the two of you had begun to settled in. You looked around the room, almost having completely forgotten your earlier rouse.

“Oh, I was thinking about the whole Michael situation, and I was thinking maybe we could kill-” you started, trying to think of something that wouldn’t make you sound to dumb, when he cut you off.

“Listen, (y/n). I don’t want to be rude, but Jesus Christ, if I hear that son of a bitch’s name one more time, I swear,” Dean practically growled, brows furrowed.

“Oh, sorry Dean. I didn’t know you were so upset.” You whispered quietly, approaching him.

He looked up at you, and you could see the pain in his eyes. Yes, there was anger, but underneath it there was sadness. You took a step towards him and pulled him into a hug. He stiffened for a second, before wrapping his arms around your waist.

“Don’t worry, Dean. It’ll be okay,” you murmured into his ear, hearing him let out a loud sigh.

“No. It won’t be. I’m the only one that can stop Lucifer, but I can’t do it. I’m not…I’m not strong enough,” Dean whispered, and you could hear his breath shake. You resisted the urge to squeeze him tighter, and instead pulled away, cupping his face in your hands.

“Listen to me, Dean. You are by far the bravest and strongest person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You aren’t telling Michael no because you’re weak, you’re doing because he’s a fucked up son of a bitch,” you tell him, a small smile appearing over your face as he let out a small chuckle at your comments. 

You felt something pull inside you, and you looked down at his lips for a moment. They were pink and full, and everything you had dreamed about for months. Your eyes snap up to his, and you see he’s staring at you, eyes wide. You’re not sure what his expression means, but you’re caught in the moment. You like Dean, you think Dean likes you. You don’t know what exactly comes over you as your eyes look to his lips again and you lean forward for what could possibly the best kiss of your life.

A kiss which doesn’t happen, as even as you’re eyes are on hips lips you can feel him pull away from you. You look up to meet his eyes, and you’re suddenly feeling sick as you realize what you thought was want lying behind his eyes was actually confusion.

“Dean?” You ask quietly, blinking a little too fast as the wheels start turning in your head.

“(Y/N), I’m sorry. I don’t—I thought you knew,” Dean whispered suddenly, a look of panic crossing his face.

“Knew what?” You asked, feeling your face turn red as tears threaten to make an appearance.

“In the car, you covered for me and Cas. I thought you knew we were—you know,” he gestured helplessly, and a flood of realization fills you.

Cas.

Stupid Castiel wasn’t hopelessly in love with Dean at all. It was you. Dean was winking at Cas earlier today, and he must have thought you knew and was helping him hide it from Sam when you claimed Dean was winking at you. Is that why Castiel would never talk to you for long? Because he knew about your crush on his boyfriend?

“I should—I should go,” you whisper, backing away from Dean as he rose and took a step towards you.

“No, wait. (Y/N)!” Dean called as you spun around and ran out of the room.


End file.
